love dies
by demonlord5000
Summary: when red is murdered, her spirit comes to Stan for help passing on. as he helps her find peace, he begins to see her as more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Wendy, I can't go to the concert with you." Stan said to his girlfriend over his cell phone as he walked down the street.

"Why not!?" Wendy asked.

"Because, I promised red I'd help her study for that test on Friday."

"RED!?" Wendy screamed over the phone. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH RED!?"

"Will you calm down? There's nothing between us. She just needed a tutor. She is dyslexic you know."

"She is? No wonder she always got bad grades."

"I'll see you later Wendy."

"Alright, see ya." Stan hung up and walked the rest of the way to red's house, where he found her sitting in her front yard. She smiled when she saw him coming.

"There you are Stan. I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"Well, I don't want you to fail the fourth grade. How about we go up to your room? If we're in there we won't run into someone like cartman."

"Well, speak of the devil." Red replied, looking over Stan's shoulder. Stan turned and saw cartman was walking toward them with a sword in hand. He was giving red a cold glare.

"What do you want cartman?" Stan asked angrily.

"Well Stan, that's an interesting question. What **DO **I want? Well I wanted to kill Kyle with this sword, since he is a day walker. Then I thought why don't I save him for last and kill **ALL OTHER **day walkers in South Park first?"

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here, fatass."

"I thought I'd start with **RED **first."

"What!?" red screamed. "I'm not a fucking day walker!"

"In my eyes, anyone with red hair is a day walker." Cartman raised his sword and started toward her, but Stan stood in his way.

"Move it hippie!"

"If you wanna hurt red, you'll have to go through me first fatass!" Stan whispered in a cold tone. Red was surprised that Stan would go so far to protect her. Cartman looked from Stan, to red, and back to Stan. He shrugged his shoulders and whipped the sword into a low strike, slicing Stan's leg open.

"OW! Dammit!" he collapsed, holding his bleeding leg. Red was too horrified to move, and by the time she regained her senses, it was too late. Cartman sliced her stomach open, causing her intestines to hang out.

"RED!" Stan called as cartman took off. Despite his injury, he stood up, and shakily made his way to red as fast as he could. He grabbed her just as she collapsed, falling to his knees, he paid no attention to the severe pain in he leg.

"Red… no… red…" tears streamed down his face as he held the barely breathing girl delicately in his arms. Red weakly put her hand to the side of his face, and turned it so they were staring into each others eyes. She smiled at him, and managed to utter three words.

"I… love… you…" she took one last breath, closed her eyes, and shuddered, no longer breathing, or moving…


	2. Chapter 2

Stan sat facing red's grave quietly, not caring about the rain, or the fact that the freshly dug grave was getting his pants muddy. He had not told anyone that it was cartman who murdered her. Not even Wendy, who was standing behind him quietly. Stan had not spoken a word since red's funeral last night. The fact that Wendy had lost such a close friend hit her hard. But unlike Stan, she still spoke.

"Stan, please say something." She begged. Stan shook his head, stood up, and walked away, leaving Wendy alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan lay quietly in bed, the night sky reflected his mood; dark and dreary. He could have saved red. He could have prevented her death.

"Stan…" a voice whispered. Stan jumped and sat up, and was shocked at the sight. There, at the foot of his bed, stood red. Stan jumped out of bed and ran to her.

"Red, is that you?"

"Yes, but I'm just a spirit." Indeed, her entire form was pale, and she was glowing slightly. Stan also noticed that she looked sad.

"I can't pass on Stan."

"Why not?"

"I can't find any peace knowing that cartman's alive. Please help me."

"You want me to kill cartman?"

"I also want you to kill Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Esther, Annie, and lizzy." Stan's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT! Red… they're your FRIENDS!"

"But they all think YOU killed me."

"What!? That's insane!"

"Who do you trust more Stan? Me, or Wendy?" Stan pondered for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Then kill cartman last…" she slowly faded away. And Stan left to find Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy lay on her bed, trying to clear her mind about what had happened recently. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on her window. She looked up and saw Stan on the outside. She let him in immediately.

"Stan, what are you doing here?" she asked as she closed the window. Stan sat himself on her bed.

"I came to see you Wendy." At least he was talking to her. "I know red's death must have hit you hard…"

"Very hard, and, actually, the girls and I had a talk…"

"And…" Stan asked, starting to realize that red may have actually told him the truth.

"Well, we all considered, maybe, that you were the one who killed red…"

"How could you think that Wendy!?"

"I- I'm sorry. It just came up and… you're not mad, are you?" Stan thought for a moment, and then stretched out his arms for a hug. Wendy smiled and embraced him lovingly, and then recoiled in shock and horror when Stan plunged a knife into her stomach!

"I'm severely pissed off that you would think I murdered someone like red."

"S- Stan…" she tried to say as she pulled the knife out of her stomach. She regretted that decision when she saw blood pour out faster. She attempted to scream, but Stan grabbed the knife and slit her throat open. Wendy fell to the floor, turning as white as a sheet.

"I thought you loved me Wendy, but apparently, you don't, seeing as how you can't trust Me." Wendy gripped at her bleeding throat. Everything she saw was darkening.

"Goodbye Wendy." Was the last thing she heard before her life ended. Stan looked at himself, and saw that some of Wendy's blood was staining his coat.

"Wendy!" he heard her mom call as she walked up the stairs. "Sweet heart, come out please." Stan grabbed the knife, so as not to leave evidence, and jumped out the window. Despite the painful landing, he managed to hide as Mrs. Testaburger's blood curdling scream shattered the night's silence. A scream that told Stan, she had found her murdered daughter. Stan took off towards home, luckily, he didn't run into anyone. He got into his bedroom quickly, and removed his blood stained clothes. He changed into his pajamas, jumped into bed and pondered.

He'd pay Bebe a visit tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4

The news of Wendy's murder hit Bebe hard. And Stan had gone over to "comfort" her. And he had a lot of trouble keeping the sawed off shotgun he carried hidden.

"I know it must hurt Bebe…"

"She was my best friend!" she did not bother to hide her crying. Her parents had gone out earlier, and luckily, they left before Stan came, so they did not know he was here.

"I know your upset Bebe, I am too."

"I know you are Stan, I can't believe we actually considered you red's murderer."

"Funny, Wendy said something like that right before she was murdered…" Stan froze, as did Bebe, he should not have said that.

"How would you know that?" he had to work NOW. He pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at Bebe's face. She gasped in horror. "Stan!"

"You all need to trust me more!" he pulled the trigger, blasting bits of Bebe's brain and blood all over the wall. He looked at the girl's corpse, shrugged, and walked out of the house; he walked his way toward Heidi's house, but made a quick detour towards the cotswolds house. There was no car in the driveway, so Mr. and Mrs. Cotswolds were not home. He knocked on the door and mark answered.

"Hey mark, what's up?"

"Well, I want to go see a movie but Rebecca doesn't like being home alone."

"I'll stay here with her." Mark looked at him suspiciously, and then decided that he could trust Stan more than Kyle. Stan smiled as mark left and he walked to Rebecca's room…


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca had gone back to her old quiet, timid ways, which would make this easier. Stan pushed her bedroom door open. Rebecca was sitting at her desk; she turned to the door when Stan opened it.

"Where's my bru-brother?"

"He went to a movie so I'm staying with you."

"O-oh, OK, thank you. I hate being alone." Stan sat on her surprisingly comfortable bed with her.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm tr-training for another spelling bee." Her eyes shifted to stan, who was sitting uncomfortably close.

"You're very pretty Rebecca."

"Oh." Rebecca blushed heavily. "Thank you. Didn't your girlfriend just get murdered?"

"Yeah, but she would have wanted me to move on."

"Oh, yes, that's good." She scooted away from Stan, but he moved even closer.

"I need my space stan." She whispered.

"What's wrong Rebecca?"

"I just need my space."

"Aw come on Rebecca."

"You're starting to scare me Stan." She tried to move away, but Stan grabbed her wrist.

"Listen Rebecca, I killed wendy and bebe for a reason, so listen to me or…"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"God dammit, why do I keep telling people who I kill?" he looked Rebecca in the eyes, but her gaze was on her dresser. Stan fallowed her gaze, and saw that they were on her cell phone. He tackled Rebecca just as she lunged for the phone, pinning her to the floor.

"LET ME GO YOU PSYCOPATH!" she screamed. Stan slapped her.

"Looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson about keeping your mouth shut!" Rebecca's eyes wandered to the knife Stan pulled out. She shook in fear.

"Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I have different plans." He took the knife and used it to tear her jeans off, Rebecca's eyes widened in horror as he did the same thing to her panties.

"NO! STAN PLEASE!"

He raped her, not even caring about her screams of pain, the amount of blood as he took her virginity, all he cared about was the intense pleasure it was giving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay on the floor crying, blood and semen leaking out of her most private areas. Her tear filled eyes looked up at Stan, who was putting his pants back on. He finished and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up painfully.

"Are you going to tell anyone what just happened?"

"N-no."

"Are going to tell anyone what I said?"

"No."

"Good, now go shower and change, you little slut." Rebecca stood and did as Stan said. Later, she watched TV as Stan groped her. Finally, mark came home, and Stan left the two siblings and headed to Heidi's house. He was stopped by his cell phone ringing.

"What Kyle?"

"Dude, you want to come see the new Terrence and Phillip movie?"

"Maybe some other time dude, I'm still broken up about Wendy's death."

"I understand dude, see ya." Stan hung up and continued to Heidi's house. He knocked on the door, and Heidi answered.

"Hey stan."

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure, but I got to warn you, lizzy's here."

"I'm fine with that." Stan replied as he fallowed Heidi inside…


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is he doing here?" lizzy asked as Heidi and stan walked into the room.

"Come on lizzy, give him a break, he just- AW CRAP!" heidi kicked over a bottle of blue die lizzy was using, spilling it on the female kenny.

"AW DAMMIT!" lizzy left the room to clean up, stan looked to heidi.

"I'll make sure she's OK."

"Alright." stan made his way upstairs, into Heidi's bathroom.

"What the hell do you want, rump ranger!?" stan rolled his eyes at one of her many insults, and in seconds his hand was around her throat. Lizzy grabbed his arm, attempting to pry his hands off. Stan took hold and slammed her head into the bathroom mirror, which broke with a loud crash, cracking lizzy's skull open. As stan inspected her, he heard a gasp and turned to see heidi. He threw a broken piece of glass, and it lodged itself into her spine. She collapsed, and stan slammed another piece into her eye, killing her instantly.

"Heidi?" a familiar voice called from below. "It's Esther and Annie!" stan an and hid at the top of the stairs. "Heidi?" stan grabbed Esther as she reached the top of the stairs, and shoved her down. She actually flew, and landed on her neck with a sickening crack. Annie faulk ran in and was horrified at the sight. And did not react fast enough when stan charged down the stairs and lodged his knife into her jugular vein. She bled out in seconds. Stan looked at the corpses, and a grim smile crossed his face.

"YOUR NEXT CARTMAN!"


	7. Chapter 7

Cartman stood quietly by red's grave. He had received a note from heidi saying that she wanted to meet him there, and he stood there, waiting.

"Hello cartman." cartman jumped and spun around to face stan.

"Go away hippie, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh that's to bad, because Heidi's dead." cartman backed away as stan pulled a pistol out. "And soon, you shall join her."

"HA! You won't get away with killing me stan!"

"Oh really? I got away with killing wendy, bebe, heidi, lizzy, Esther, and Annie!" cartman was now afraid. As stan approached him, he heard feedback.

"The hell?" he ripped cartman's jacket open, revealing a wire. "Aw hell no!"

"Come on out Stanley!" he heard the police chief call from outside the cemetery. "It's over!" stan turned back to cartman.

"Is mark cotswalds listening on that thing?"

"Y-yes."

"Then listen closely mark! Because I RAPED your precious sister!" cartman was now more afraid than ever. Stan smiled evilly, and put a bullet straight into cartman's heart, killing him instantly.

"Stan!" stan turned to face his Jewish best friend. "Stan please! This is insane!"

"No kyle, THIS is insane…" he pulled out his knife, cut a chunk out of cartman's arm…

And ate it!

"AW THAT'S SICK DUDE!" stan just smiled. "Stan please, just turn yourself in so you don't get hurt!"

Stan pondered for a moment, looking at the gun in his hand. He put it to his temple…

And pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Stan woke up in a grassy field, his coat and hat were gone. He stood up and walked to a lone apple tree. There, he saw, to his delight, red. He sat next to her, and both were silent, till red broke it.

"It's nice here isn't it?"

"Yeah, very peaceful." red turned and looked him in the eye.

"Remember what I said before I died?"

"I never forgot."

"Well…"

"I love you too red. I just didn't notice it until it was to late." their eyes met, and they leaned in, until their lips met as well. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away and red laid her head on stan's shoulder. They both sat there, falling into a peaceful sleep, and never letting go of each other…


	8. epilogue

Kyle's POV:

Hey guys, it's me, Kyle, so, it's been 20 years since Stan turned into an insane murderer, then killed himself. I'm here to tell you about the damage he's done; Kenny got so paranoid, when he turned 19, he got custody of Karen, and they moved to Indiana. Lizzy survived Stan's attack, but with some brain damage, I'm now married to her, and we have a son. We named him Stan. Ironic that lizzy wanted to name him after a kid who tried to murder her. Kevin stoley was so depressed about his sister's death. If you go to Esther's grave, no matter what day it is, you're likely to see Kevin sitting there, talking to Esther like she's there. Maybe she is, as a spirit. When sally turner heard about Heidi's death, she stopped talking. We haven't heard her sweet voice in 20 years.

As for Rebecca cotswolds…

Poor Rebecca, her mind was completely broken after Stan raped her. She rarely spoke to anyone but mark, who spent his days caring for her. She never left her room, and she rarely ate. She just spent her days lying quietly in bed. I felt so sorry for her. She didn't deserve what Stan did to her. She was a sweet, innocent girl who never did anything to hurt anyone.

Two weeks ago, I heard depressing news…

Rebecca had committed suicide.

By the time mark found out she was hiding a handgun under her bed, it was too late. He found a note on her dresser, here, you should read it…

_Mark:_

_I can't go on living anymore. You can't even begin to think of how much it hurt when Stan raped me! The things I felt, you'll never understand. In just one hour, Stan had destroyed my life. It hurts me even more knowing that you spend your days caring for your sister who's never going to recover! I love you mark, you know that, so I regret having to say goodbye._

_-Rebecca._

I can't believe Rebecca killed her self! Now you all know, what Stan did has scarred people for life!

GOOD FUCKING RIDDENCE!


End file.
